Déesse
by IGIBAB
Summary: Une légende semble turlupiner Rainbow Dash et Applejack. Une autre alicorne mystérieuse existerait. Faut-il croire en elle ? - Fiction écrite en 2015 dans le cadre des Lunatiques, édition Gold, où le thème était "Une nouvelle religion s'impose."


Déesse

"... et, alors que disparaissaient des rues les poulains abandonnés et les orphelins, une silhouette fut aperçu dans la lumière de la lune, traversant les nuages sous les étoiles, accompagnée de tous ceux qu'elle avait enlevé à leurs tristes sorts. Une silhouette plus majestueuse que les princesses elles-mêmes, à la crinière miroitante, possédant une fière corne et de grandes ailes. Et plus jamais nous n'en entendîmes parler."

Twilight leva les yeux du livre. Elle, ainsi qu'Applejack et Rainbow Dash, étaient dans la bibliothèque de Ponyville.

La licorne violette referma le livre pourpre, qui portait le titre "Contes et Légendes d'Equestria", et regarda ses amies face à elle.

"Vous pouvez me redire pourquoi vous êtes là au juste ? J'ai peur de ne pas avoir bien compris."

Rainbow Dash, voletant légèrement, émit un puissant soupir de lassitude.

"Rainbow m'soutient qu'il existe une autre déesse alicorne. D'puis qu'elle lit, elle s'met à croire n'importe quoi."

"Et je te dis qu'elle existe !" affirma la pégase.

La licorne jeta un coup d'œil à la couverture.

"Je suis désolée Rainbow, mais il est bien marqué «Contes et Légendes», pas «Histoire d'Equestria». Ce n'est qu'une histoire que l'on raconte aux poulains."

"Ah ! Tu vois !" fit la fermière d'un air triomphant.

"Il y a aussi des histoires sur l'unification des trois races et sur les princesses dans ce livre," continua Dash. "Et elles sont vraies. Alors pourquoi pas celle-là ?"

Twilight jaugea le livre du regard, et l'ouvrit à son sommaire. Il y avait effectivement plusieurs histoires qui figuraient dans les récits officiels d'Equestria. Mais la licorne avait pour principe de toujours se méfier des mots un peu mystiques comme "Légendes".

"De toutes façons, il est dit qu'on n'en a plus jamais entendu parler. Pourquoi tu tiens tellement à ce que cette histoire soit vraie ?"

"Allôôôô ! Une troisième déesse mystérieuse qui sauve des orphelins sous le museau de Celestia et Luna, et qui disparaît sans laisser de trace ! Ce serait juste trop cool que ce soit vrai !"

Applejack se plaqua violemment un sabot sur le front, désespérée par cette réaction.

"Et pourquoi venir me voir ?" s'intrigua Twilight.

"Parce que tu es la plus calée en histoire de tout Ponyville ?"

"Parce que j'en avais surtout assez d'entendre c'genre d'idioties ! Une journée qu'elle rabâche les oreilles de tout l'monde !"

"N'empêche qu'on en a discuté, et Fluttershy, Bonbon et Scootaloo sont d'accords avec moi ! Elle existe !"

"Fluttershy et Bonbon voulaient juste qu'tu les laisses tranquille," soupira Applejack en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Et bien je suis navrée," intervint gentiment la licorne. "Mais cette histoire n'a jamais figurée dans un seul de mes livres. Je ne pense pas pouvoir vous aider."

Dash fit la moue.

"Tu ne pourrais pas demander à Celestia ? Elle doit le savoir, non ?"

"Rainbow," sourit Twilight. "Je ne vais pas déranger la princesse pour une histoire aussi vieille voyons."

La pégase baissa légèrement la tête, déçue.

"Bon... Je vais y aller dans ce cas..."

Elle fit demi-tour, volant tristement vers la sortie. Twilight leva les yeux au ciel avec un petit soupir rieur devant cet affreux surjeux de la part de Dash.

"Très bien," concéda la violette en faisant semblant d'être touchée par la fausse émotion de son amie. "Je vais lui envoyer une lettre."

La pégase abandonna instantanément sa mine abattue et fit volte-face.

"C'est vrai !?"

"Mais oui," ria Twilight. "Il faut juste que j'aille chercher Spike, il doit être en train de faire du rangement en haut."

Au même instant apparu le dragonnet en haut des escalier.

"Rangement terminé m'dame !" lança t-il fièrement en se mettant au garde-à-vous. "J'ai cru comprendre qu'on avait besoin de moi ?"

"Pour envoyer une lettre," précisa Twilight en saisissant par magie une plume, un parchemin et de l'encre.

Elle commença à écrire, mais s'arrêta subitement, se grattant le menton de la plume.

"Un problème sucre d'orge ?"

"J'hésite sur la forme..." fit-elle, songeuse.

La fermière et la pégase s'échangèrent un regard interloquées, puis se mirent discrètement à rire en même temps.

Finalement, Twilight roula le parchemin et le présenta à Spike, qui, comme d'habitude, souffla dessus.

Elles attendirent quelques instants, puis la réponse arriva. Twilight la lue à haute voix.

"Ma très chère élève. Je suis un peu étonnée que tu me poses cette question, mais aussi contente de voir que tu en apprends un peu plus chaque jour et que tu n'hésites pas à me demander conseil. Pour te répondre, oui, cette légende est fondée et date de bien avant le bannissement de ma sœur. J'espère que cette réponse te convient. Signé : Princesse Celestia."

Twilight enroula le parchemin, concluant :

"Bon, il faut croire que Dash avait raison."

"Ah ah !" fit la pégase, affichant à son tour un air triomphant.

"J'pense quand même pas qu'c'tait une déesse alicorne. Sinon on en aurait entendu parler."

"Rho, Applejack, admet que tu as eu tord !" soupira Rainbow. "Ça te gène tant que ça de croire qu'il y a une troisième déesse ?"

"J'crois surtout qu'on va pas déranger Twilight plus longtemps. On va te laisser, sucre d'orge."

"Et merci pour le renseignement !" ajouta la bleue.

"Il n'y a pas de quoi," sourit la licorne. "Toujours ravie de pouvoir aider mes amies."

Les deux sortirent de l'arbre bibliothèque. Twilight se gratta le menton d'un sabot.

"Pourquoi est-ce que c'est écrit nulle part dans mes livres ?" s'interrogea t-elle à voix basse.

"Peut-être un oublie ?" supposa Spike en haussant les épaules.

Twilight braqua son regard pensif sur lui.

"Hm... Je vais demander à la princesse," finit-elle par dire, saisissant un autre parchemin.

* * *

Dehors, l'honnêteté et la loyauté continuaient leur débat.

"C'est une déesse !" maintint Dash.

"Et comment qu'elle s'appelle alors ?"

"Aucune idée, c'est ça qu'est cool, c'est complètement mystérieux !"

Soudain, entre les deux, surgit une tête rose extrêmement curieuse et souriante.

"Vous parlez de quoi ? La nouvelle coupe de Rarity ? Ou de quelque chose de drôle ?"

"Nope," répondit Applejack. "On parle d'une alicorne."

"Oooooh, laquelle ? Celestia, Luna, Cadance ?"

"Aucune," fit Dash. "Une nouvelle déesse."

"Ce n'est pas une déesse !" contredit la fermière.

"C'est une alicorne, qu'est-ce que tu veux d'autre ?"

"R'garde Cadance, c'est pas une déesse !"

"Cadance est un cas à part," tenta Rainbow.

"Et en quoi, sucre d'orge ?" demanda l'orange en haussa un sourcil comme elle seule savait le faire.

"Je ne sais pas," râla la pégase. "Mais ce n'est pas la même chose."

"Ça a pas l'air très drôle votre histoire..." commenta Pinkie en faisant la moue.

"De toutes façons, j'ai le droit de croire ce que je veux ! Et pour moi, c'est une déesse au même titre que les princesses Celestia et Luna !"

"Bien ! T'as raison, fait c'que tu veux !"

Les deux juments s'adressèrent un dernier regard noir, avant de se tourner le dos et de partir chacune de son côté, laissant la rose au milieu, regardant tour à tour l'une et l'autre.

"Hey ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a !?" demanda t-elle vainement, baissant les oreilles.

* * *

Twilight se réveilla le lendemain matin, comme chaque matin, de bonne heure et de bonne humeur, se préparant en chantonnant.

"Un matin de plus à Ponyville..." entonna t-elle en ouvrant grand la porte, Spike sur ses talons.

"Et un problème de plus à régler aussi," commenta Spike.

La licorne ouvrit grand les yeux. En face d'elle, c'était presque tout le village qui se disputait. Un brouhaha immense régnait, et les poneys ne cessaient de hausser le ton plus haut que l'autre, sans pour autant que Twilight ne comprenne de quoi il en retourne.

"Sainte mère de Celestia, Twilight !" fit Rarity en arrivant près d'elle, esquivant la foule. "Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il se passe ?"

"Aucune i-," commença la licorne en se tournant vers son amie, mais elle s'arrêta dans sa phrase en échappant un léger gloussement.

Comme l'avait dit Pinkie, Rarity avait effectivement changé de coupe de cheveux. Au lieu de son crin légèrement bouclé, ses longs fils violets partaient directement en arrière, comme si elle sortait d'une douche. Sauf que le crin se relevait brusquement sur les pics, donnant au tout un aspect totalement incongrus et inhabituel, pour ne pas dire choquant.

La blanche fronça les sourcils.

"Tu vas aussi me faire une remarque sur ma nouvelle coupe ?"

"Non non, ça te va très bien," répondit Twilight en détournant la tête pour ne pas vexer son amie en ayant un petit rire.

Spike, lui, fixait Rarity avec de grand yeux, comme si tout un monde venait de s'effondrer pour lui.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?" continua Twilight.

"Je ne sais pas, tout le monde se disputait déjà quand je suis sortis de chez moi."

"Peut-être qu'elles le savent ?" fit Spike en désignant deux juments bien connues dans la foule.

Twilight fronça des sourcils soupçonneux. Se pouvait-il que...

"Je crois même savoir de quoi il retourne," dit-elle en s'approchant de Rainbow Dash et d'Applejack qui, au centre de la foule, se disputaient avec plus d'ardeur que tous les autres poneys réunis.

"Et j'te répète que s'il existait une aut' déesse, on en aurait entendu parler !"

"L'anonymat et le mystère, tu connais !?" répliqua la pégase.

"Vous vous disputez encore là dessus !?" réprimanda Twilight.

Autour d'elle, les poneys avaient exactement le même sujet de dispute.

"C'est incroyable ! Vous avez réussi à monter la moitié du village contre l'autre simplement avec vos histoires !"

"Y a qu'à lui dire qu'c'est pas une déesse !" protesta Applejack.

"Ou la trouver, comme ça on sera fixé !" répondit Dash.

"Stop !" cria Twilight.

Les poneys cessèrent de se disputer, surpris de la voir si subitement hausser le ton. La licorne soupira.

"Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est allé trop loin pour une simple histoire vieille de plus de mille ans ?"

"C'est important de savoir !" protesta l'arc-en-ciel.

"Au point de vous disputer alors que vous êtes amies ?"

Les deux juments baissèrent subitement le regard, quelque peu honteuses.

"C'vrai qu'on a p'tètre un peu exagéré..."

"Ouais... Finalement, c'est pas si important..."

"Eyup. Tu peux croire c'que tu veux sucre d'orge."

Twilight sourit. Elles avaient toujours tendance à se disputer, mais au moins elles n'étaient pas bien dur à ramener aux choses importantes. La licorne continua :

"D'autant que vous avez toutes les deux raisons."

"Hein ?"

"Comment ça ?"

"J'ai demandé des précisions à Celestia après que vous soyez parties hier."

D'un sort elle fit apparaître un parchemin et le lut :

"Ma chère Twilight, si cette histoire n'est pas mentionnée dans les livres, c'est parce que ceux qui la contenaient à l'origine ont été brûlés. En effet, l'alicorne dont elle parle est en réalité Luna. Et après son bannissement, une vague de colère, que je ne pus hélas arrêter à temps, s'empara des Equestriens, et ils détruisirent tous les ouvrages ayant un rapport direct avec ma sœur. Cette légende ne s'est transmise que par le bouche-à-oreille, et ne fut jamais réintégré à l'histoire d'Equestria. Ce que je vais faire de ce pas. Cordialement, princesse Celestia."

Twilight replia le parchemin et le fit disparaître, regardant avec un sourire les mines étonnées de ses deux amies.

"Ben ça..." fit Dash hébétée.

"Eeeyup..."

"Mais pourquoi la princesse Luna enlèverait des orphelins ?" ne put s'empêcher de demander un poney.

"Elle ne les a pas enlevé. Elle a juste été construire une nation pour eux, loin d'ici. Ils ont été confiés à un autre peuple, plus apte à les accepter et à s'en occuper."

"Dire qu'on s'est disputé pour ça..."

Applejack se tourna vers Dash, qui fit de même.

"Désolée sucre d'orge."

"C'est ma faute d'avoir été entêtée. Désolée AJ."

Twilight continua de sourire, et lança joyeusement :

"Spike, prend note !"

"J'y vais !" trottina le dragon, rentrant chercher son matériel d'écriture, croisant au passage Rarity, son regard se bloquant à nouveau sur la coupe de la licorne. Il manqua l'entrée de l'arbre bibliothèque en se cognant à l'encadrement, et entra finalement en titubant un peu.

* * *

"Chère princesse Celestia. Aujourd'hui, j'ai appris que même si l'on est persuadé de quelque chose qui peut sembler mystiques à d'autres, il faut avant tout rester ouvert à l'opinion de chacun. D'autant plus que si c'est entre ami, accepter que l'autre ait son opinion et ne pas le forcer à prendre la notre comme seule et unique vérité fait aussi parti de ce que l'on appelle être un ami."

"Puisqu'on parle d'opinion," ajouta Applejack après que Spike ait roulé le parchemin et soufflé dessus. "Rarity, j'suis désolé, mais j'trouve ta nouvelle coiffure grotesque."

"Hm !" fit la styliste en prenant une pose noble. "Jamais vous ne vous ferez à la mode de Canterlot, c'est tout !"

Dash ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Et ce rire se propagea à toutes celles présentes dans la pièce. Un grand rire entres amis.


End file.
